redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demigra Conflict (Dragonball Xenoverse)
Summary The Demigra Conflict was a series of battles throughout space and time of Universe 7, and acting as the central plot of the Tony Saga of Dragonball Xenoverse. The conflict broadly involved three distinct factions: The Time Patrol, The Time Breakers and The Demon God Demigra, with the latter two working in-tandem against The Time Patrol, but not to the same ends. This was the first conflict to involve the use of Time Distortions as a weapon, with both Demigra and the Time Breakers using alterations in time to disrupt history and damage the fabric of the universe. Conversely it saw the beginning of Universe 7's "Time Patrol", which under the authority of the Supreme Kai of Time, saw operatives deployed to major points in time to counter the changes made. Prelude to Conflict Chronoa-Demigra Rivalry Approximately 75,000,000 years beforehand, Chronoa - at that time an ordinary Kai/Shinjin holding no official rank or title - battled the wizard Demigra, and his allies Gravy and Putine. Neither the reasons behind this fight nor the instigator have survived through the eons outside of that as told by Chronoa herself. What is self-evident however is that shortly after this battle, this lowely Kai ascended to the newely created position of "Supreme Kai of Time". Following his defeat, Demigra and his followers were banished to a primordial dimension of space which would eventually become 'The Demon Realm'. Over time and through amassing greater power, Demigra ascended to become the first 'Demon God', escaping the Demon Realm to do battle with the now Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa, seeking to assume control over Time by taking the power of the Time-Owl TokiToki, under the guardianship of the Kai of Time, for himself. Following this failed coup, Chronoa banished Demigra to The Crack of time - an empty dimension existing outwith time itself - where he would remain for the next 75 Million Years. Revival of the Demon Realm At an unknown Future point of time, a scientist named Towa - sister to the slain "King of The Demon Realm" Dabura - set in motion a plan to bring about the revival and expansion of the Demon Realm over the mortal plane of the Universe. Through a combination of DNA splicing and cybernetics she created an artificial warrior, to act as her partner and enforcer, Mira. His design required the use of stolen energy from other powerful fighters. Forming what would become known as "The Time Breakers" to their enemies, the pair - along with whatever allies they would acquire across the timeline - began to create distortions in history, leaching off the energy from major battles. Course of the Conflict Time disruptions caused by the actions of Towa were at some point noticed by The Supreme Kai of Time. In order to investigate these disturbances, she called upon the Half-Saiyan Half-Human Trunks Briefs of Earth to act as her agent, using the fact he had once manipulated time himself as leverage. After assembling a rudimentary base of operations using Trunks Capsule Corporation connections within Chronoa's realm of TokiToki city, he began his investigation by using earth's Dragon Balls to summon somebody else to conduct the investigation. A Galactic Emperor from an alternate timeline named Tony Cold was transported to TokiToki city. Despite initial protests, Tony began working with this new "Time Patrol", being first back in time (though forward relative to his own) to Age 761 and 762, during the Saiyan Invasion of Plane Earth. Though this event should have ended in victory for Earths defenders, several alterations were changing the outcome, forcing Tony to join the battle and even the odds. During a fight with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, Tony's friend Iced Kovacs, following his trail across timelines using their own realities Dragon Balls, assisted in the battle, and would ultimately join the Patrol. In Age 762, Emperor Frieza invades Planet Namek. Towa and Mira land on the planet itself as Tony and Iced investigate disturbances surrounding this event. The Time Breakers reveal themselves to Iced and the first battle against Mira ensues, ending in the Time Breakers escaping, but the Time Patrol informed of their identies. The Patrol and Breakers fight across the timeline. In the course of this conflict however, the Demon God Demigra, sealed within the Crack of Time, begins using the disturbances as a source of power, gradually weakening his prison. During the Battle of Age 784, in the "Future" timeline, following a battle with Androids 17 and 18, and an encounter with Towa, Tony is approached by an image of Demigra, who tricks Tony into carrying his mark. In Age 774, while Tony was sent to hold off an endless wave of Majin Buu duplicates, being fed power by Towa's magic, Iced engaged in a final confrontation with Mira, seemingly destroying him, and forcing Towa to retreat. After returning to the Time Nest, Demigra's mark on Tony was discovered by The Supreme Kai of Time, who was able to remove it moments before it violently exploded in what was an attempt on her life by Demigra. Realising that Demigra had been using the conflict between the Patrol and Breakers to fuel his own escape, the Time Patrol turned their full attention on him, thwarting a plan by him to control the mind of the God of Destruction Beerus during Bulma Brief's Birthday Party in Age 778. Resisting his control, Beerus offered his assistance to the Time Patrol, providing training to Tony. In a multi-fronted attack, Demigra manipulated the timelines in order to bring together all of histories worst villains into one place - West City, Earth - forcing the Time Patrol to focus their attention there, while creating disturbances in the timeline on a nearly irredeemable scale. The Royal Army - Earth's unified military force was deployed to West City - keeping to the outskirts and hoping to contain the wave of Demigra's thralls from spreading outwards. After beating "purplefied" (a term coined by Tony to describe beings under the influence of Demigra, due to their purple glow, along with red eyes and increased strength) Frieza, Perfect Cell and Majin Buu, Tony was joined by Goku and the Clean-Up squad, led by Iced. This elite task-force of Time Patrollers was created by Iced, for dealing with "lower level, but hard to handle" threats, such as a menagerie of enemies swarming an entire city. With this backup relieving him, Tony returned to TokiToki city. During this battle, a mysterious entity known as Goma wandered into the fight. Tony had encountered this being previously wandering TokiToki city where it had shown no outright hostility. However here it sent out an attack which killed or absorbed almost every member of the Clean-Up squad (and an unknown number of other participants in the battle, from Demigra minions, to Military personnel or civilians). This was the first recorded act of hostility by Goma against the Time Patrol and marked the beginnning of a long "Cold War" with this seemingly indestructible and unpredictable nomad through time. While the Battle of West City raged, Demigra managed to amass enough power to escape the Crack of Time, exlosing into the centre of TokiToki city, and immediately absorbing the power of TokiToki (the ancient and senile owl of time) himself. Tony battled and overpowered Demigra, eventually forcing a his hand. Demigra escaped to the Time Vault - the centre of the flow of Time for the universe and unleashed a barrage of spatulas against Tony, Goku, and Chronoa, all but killing Tony and Goku, and destroying Time and Space for Universe 7. In the last moment before the Universes destruction, Tony managed to hold onto a Time Scroll (one of untold thousands of such scrolls used by the Patrol to navigate history), and in doing so, anchored himself to the fixed point in history associated with that scroll, despite being now outwidth time and space itself. Using this scroll to transport back to the moments before the destruction of the universe, Tony somehow transformed into a shining golden version of himself, with powers now surpassing that of even the full powered Demon God. Following Demigra through a portal to another dimension, this "God" Tony battled Demigra for a final time, destroying him in a gigantic Kamehameha blast, freeing TokiToki in the process who brought Tony back to the Time Nest before the dimension collapsed from the blast. Aftermath Despite the death of Demigra, the shockwaves through time continues to ripple from the events that had occured, creating numerous harmful wormholes including several to another dark alternate timeline identified only as Timeline "GT". Towa recovered the damaged core of Mira and retreated through time, vowing to continue her work, while Mira sought only more power. The West City Goma incident and the destruction of the Clean-Up Squad marked the beginning of drawn out hostility between the Time Patrol and Goma. The Demigra Conflict has therefore been seen by some historians as a starting point for the larger War Against Goma. Tony Cold, decided to stay with the Time Patrol, less determined to return to ruling his own timeline. Future events would force his return home however, only for his return during the Time Breaker Conflict. The Time Patrol began mass recruitment (some voluntary, a lot of it kidnapping); the value of powerful and capable fighters safeguarding history having been proven by the conflict with Demigra.Category:Events within Dragon Ball Xenoverse